


A Demon's Hive

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Multi, So This Happened!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: After an incident, Dipper is found to have something that is deteriorating and shutting down his body.But then, there's also the matter of Bill......Maybe......Just Maybe...One deal can solve everything? Before Dipper's world changes even more...(Alternatively, our cute Human Dipper ends up living with a Humanoid Demon whilst being basically kept prisoner by an Axolotl called Angel that channels the god Axolotl. Have Fun!)





	1. Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Energy Swapping, Demon Style!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343475) by [DCJoKeRHS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS). 



On their thirteenth birthday, Mabel and Dipper helped their Grunkles stop a demon from World Domination.

On their fourteenth, they once again visited and celebrated, Pacifica and Mabel becoming a couple as Pacifica revealed herself as lesbian and Mabel as pansexual.

But…

 

“Hello?”

A week before their fifteenth, Mabel picks up the phone without a second thought, carrying new items from one room to another for Grunkle Stan as Wendy is manning the front desk.

A moment later, Mabel drops what she is carrying.

“ _ GRUNKLE STAN! GREAT UNCLE FORD!! _ ” she yells, spinning round as Wendy takes the phone from her, Mabel running off…

 

The hospital room stank of chemicals, even the lights seemed bleached as the small family entered.

Dipper lay in bed, a breathing mask on his face as a heart-monitor beeps softly in the background alongside the sounds of the oxygen tank.

A doctor enters a moment later, when Mabel has thrown her arms around her brother's neck and both old men have occupied the visiting chairs, faces stern.

“What happened?” Ford demands.

“Seven hours ago, Mason-”

“Dipper,” Stan corrects.

“ _ Dipper _ was at the library when he started coughing, before hacking up blood, as his body entered shock. The librarian and one of the other visitors were able to call us fast enough to help him whilst getting him into the recovery position… The scans aren't good.”

This has the family's attention in seconds, as Ford stands, adjusting his glasses as several prints are shown.

“His body is currently deteriorating more than it is able to restore itself, estimated at having started about a year and a half ago. Never before has something like this been recorded, we can't find the cause or solution anywhere!” the Doctor clears their throat, “At any rate, for now he's being kept on oxygen until he awakes. Once that happens, we will run further tests and see what he remembers. Any conclusions will be drawn then.”

“And when  _ will _ he wake up?” Stan growls.

“Currently… That is up to your Grandnephew himself,” the doctor replies.

Mabel is silent as she cuddles with her brother, glaring when he moves to reprimand her as her grip on him tightens…

 

_ Dipper feels like he's floating, the world dark. _

_ He can't feel… Anything… _

_ What was he just thinking about? He can't remember… _

_ The world seems to brighten for a moment, before he finds himself in a monochrome forest, a tower standing before him… _

The mindscape?

_ Dipper enters, finding rooms attached to the staircase, which seems to go on forever. _

_ Before Dipper finds a hallway. _

_ Running down, there is a window at the end. _

_ Dipper pauses, before peering through. _

_ The world outside is a forest leading to seemingly endless hills of fields, animals grazing in some, as forests and woods cover the tops of others. _

_ Dipper finally registers where he is. _

_ My mindscape?! _

_ He frowns, moving away to look around… _

_ Finding the colour of sunshine spilling from a triangular door. _

_ “Bill…” Dipper whispers, reaching out a hand. _

_ The door seems to melt away in mere moments, as Dipper watches himself go through the events of every time he met Bill. _

_ From the initial moment, Dipper saw Bill as a cheater, as someone who doesn't even keep the deals he makes… _

_ But Dipper was effectively being used like a puppet by Mabel, her obliviousness towards him lacking the focus she expected of him as her other half. Then smashing the laptop meant it ended up returned to Fiddleford, its original owner, who Dipper wouldn't have helped with his obsessing over the laptop. _

_ Then Dipper realizes something, as he sees the moment he and Mabel are caught in Bill's fist. _

“Eeny Meeny miney you” _ \- four parts, so with two things it always ends on the other. _

_ He'd intended to start with Mabel. _

_ Dipper falls to the floor as he remembers with the reel, more details coming to light. _

He could have straight-off killed me, but he didn't.

He could have torn up the puppet I communicated by, but he didn't.

He could have stopped us easily in Stan's mindscape, but he didn't! 

He was the reason I saw that memory about how Stan really feels about me!

_ Dipper sees Bill's defeat once more. _

We killed him…

_ Dipper scrunches his hands into fists, lowering his head. _

“Mabel! Look! It's Bill!”

_ Dipper's he'd snaps up. _

The statue seems to look back, as Mabel and Dipper run around it, before returning with the Stans.

Stan looks grossed out, as Ford looks annoyed.

Dipper stares, before smiling softly.

“Energy can't be destroyed, only changed…” he says, “This is probably what is left of the energy Bill used to make himself a physical form. We actually defeated him!”

_ The fact he’s cheering over the death of someone who  _ helped _ him…  _

_ Dipper runs from the corridor, gold door returning as he runs to the door with a ring of the representations of his family. _

_ This time, there is another corridor, statues his family marking their doors. _

_ Dipper winces lightly when he sees the age on his Grandfather's, cracks and cobwebs marking how long it had been since they last visited him… _

He needs some nicer memories, right now… 

 

_ Dipper flops on the top of a hill. _

_ “I want to go home… I want to wake up…” he whines. _

_ He'd started running around… A while ago, after stargazing when he realised he could choose if it was day or night in this realm. _

_ Now he just wanted to wake up. _

_ “What's taking so long?” he frowns. _

_ Getting up, Dipper returns to where he'd appeared, pausing when he realises what is there. _

_ A perfect copy of Bill's petrified body. _

_ Dipper frowns, gently moving towards it. _

_ It feels like it's giving him an annoyed look, with an underlying sense of relief. _

_ Sitting by it, Dipper leans close. _

_ It makes him feel sleepy, smiling softly as he also feels how it seems to soften beneath him. _

_ “I'll visit later,” he says softly. _

_ The statue seems to hum with its aura. _

_ Dipper chuckles, as he starts feeling heavy… _


	2. Wakey Wakey!

Mabel is close to falling asleep when she feels it.

A twitch.

Gasping, she sits up, eyes fixing on Dipper's face, eyelids screwing up for a moment, before opening.

“Uuurgh, someone get the number of that truck…” he groans behind his mask.

“Dipper!” she squeals, throwing herself into him, Dipper instinctively curling up with a groan when she lands on him.

“Mabel? W-what happened? How long was I out?” he asks.

“Dipper!” Mabel bawls, making Dipper start to panic.

“W-woah! Mabel?!” he asks, before getting hit on shoulder.

“Y-you were out f-for two whole weeeeks!” Mabel sob-whines, as Dipper lets her use his shoulder as a hanky.

Dipper looks over to the door when he heard footsteps, looking over to see Stan.

He gives a small wave, not really able to move as his sister crushes him below her.

“Hey…” he says.

Stan's face slowly transitions between shock and joy.

“Dipper! You're awake!” he grins, before chuckling as he tries helping with Mabel, though she continues to cling to him like a limpet as Stan gets Dipper upright, pressing the button for the nurse.

“How you feeling?” Stan grins.

Dipper gives a half-shrug.

“Half-dead,” he says at last, voice soft, as the door of the private room opens… “Who paid?”

“Pacifica demanded you got a private room after hearing the noise in the main wards,” Mabel replies, cuddling Dipper close as the nurse checked the machines and muttered about getting a doctor, before departing again.

Dipper nods, as a Doctor enters.

Mabel and Stan are sent away shortly after, as the doctor starts the tests…

 

Ford all but crushes Dipper in a bear hug when he visits, looking too weary for Dipper's liking, Stan gently ruffling his hair and Mabel wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

They'd removed the oxygen mask, though kept the drip, as yet more wires were monitoring Dipper's muscles.

“How is it?” Ford asks, when the Doctor who'd been helping them, Dr Forester, entered.

“Not good news, I'm afraid,” he says.

Dipper feels Mabel's hand tighten on his.

“We were hoping it'd be something that the scans could pick up the reason for, or at least give us a hint towards, yet despite the breaking down of his body, Dipper's brain and spinal functions seem in perfect order! I mean, this has happened in the past, something being wrong yet with no traceable reason, yet in this case…”

Dr Forester bows his head slightly.

“I'm sorry, but it appears Dipper won't survive beyond his seventeenth, even if we tried replacing the damaged organs, it would take too long to acquire those organs for the job!... Even then, after all that… Dipper will be in complete pain as his body slowly shuts itself down.”

“You’re sure you can’t do anything?” Ford asks gruffly, as he stops Stan from leaping at the Doctor.

“We could keep him in for study… But as it is, there is no possible known medicine for such a thing…” Dr Forester admits gently, Ford nods in understanding, as they're given clearance to take Dipper back to the Shack.

Just before they leave, Mabel stops the doctor.

“Would it be possible for Dipper to travel?”

The Doctor gives her a questioning look, as Stan realises what she means.

“Their parents live in Piedmont, California. Stanford and I get custody of them during Summer as their Great Uncles so we can all have a more entertaining Summer…”

“Even if we get snatched up in our parents arms when we get back,” Mabel says.   
Forester’s brow furrows, as he checks back on his clipboard, before sighing.

“I don’t really know. I don’t know for sure how travel will affect Dipper’s body, as whilst transporting him here he’d had a build up of decomposed cells in his chest; if there are any further problems, bring him to me straight away.”

Mabel pouts, before brightening.

“Dipper’s always preferred being here, anyway!” she says, trying to remain positive…

 

…Though the car ride is quiet.

Mabel takes Dipper’s hand shortly after they start driving back, Dipper looking at Mabel with a slight sense of fear. You could cut the sudden tension with a knife, as Dipper’s thoughts return to his Mindscape.

“Great Uncle Ford, do you know how big your mindscape is?” Dipper asks.

Ford perks up.

“I remember mine was quite big, though I think Stan’s was the most compact, since it had floors as well as distance,” Mabel muses, latching onto the topic quickly.

“Well… Mine came out as a void filled with everything I remember, so I don’t really have anything to particularly say…” Ford attempts.

Dipper gives a small smile at that.

“I dreamed that I was in mine; it’s really, really big, even bigger than Mabel’s; I played in the forest which is like the one here in Gravity Falls, but all my memories to do with back home and everyone were locked up in this building that looked like one of those old gothic towers crossed with our High School’s Library…” Dipper explains, looking out the window at the forest itself, blinking when he sees the Axolotl floating amongst the trees, though it’s gone when Dipper blinks a second time.

Dipper frowns for a moment, before remembering something.

“Oh yeah! I also got to see all the baby memories from when Mabel and I got to see Grandpa!” he starts, quickly turning the conversation away from the more grounding topic, as they soon reach the Shack, the stale air broken…

 

Mabel starts trying to get Dipper to have even more fun, hoping to try and wake his system up again, as Ford works on trying to find a cure for Dipper, Stan choosing to ignore the inevitable as Dipper tries to get used to being mollycoddled by everyone.

Then, they have to call their parents.

So they wait until after they've eaten, Mabel clutching Dipper's hand as he puts his mobile on speaker.

It's their Mom who picks up.

“Hello?” Rachel’s voice is loud in the silence.

“Hey…” Dipper replies.

“Dipper?”

“Mom, we've got some bad news…” Mabel says.

Rachel's silent for a moment.

“What is it?”

“I'm sick,” Dipper says, “According to Doctor Forester, I won't live beyond sev-” Dipper's voice cracks, as Mabel grips his arm, “I won't live beyond seventeen. We don't know if I'm fit for travel and what I have means my body is shutting itself down but by bit…”

Ford takes a breath as Rachel's silent again.

“There must be…” she says, pausing to take a breath.

“I'm searching for a solution, but the doctors say that even replacing any deteriorated organs wouldn't work,” Ford states.

“You're allowed to stay here at the Shack and we can put you up in the attic, if you want,” Stan states, “I'm also thinking of moving Dipper from there into the ground floor room I have spare after we got rid of a load of waxworks.”

It's then that Rachel starts to cry, as Dipper looks over in surprise.

They hear movement, Richmond's voice in the background, before the phone is moved over.

“I'll start looking round for a house in Gravity Falls, as well as call round my workplace for leave. We should arrive in about a week.”

“But you work as a lawyer, what about your clients?” Dipper asks.

“Hopefully they'll understand.”

Richmond hands up, as Dipper wipes at his face with his sleeve.

Then, they move his stuff from the attic to the former waxworks room, calling Soos over to help, as they all quietly worry over what to tell the two employees…

It turns out, they already know from the news spreading around town from Mabel's friends. Wendy practically crushes Dipper in a hug when she arrives.


	3. Deal

Their parents arrive with little fanfare, both yanking their twins into a group hug, though their Mum breaks down when they see the bed set up for them in the attic as everything hits her at once, clinging to her son as she heaves with tears.

Dipper can only quietly hug her, as Mabel cuddles with them herself.

Their Mother had never cried like this before… 

 

Dipper starts sneaking out to the forest, even after their parents arrive.

But even there the forest creatures know, having heard from the Gnomes, who heard from the Diner…

So when he's seen, some avoid him, then Jeff finds him.

“So you're dying quicker than the average human?”

“Yup,” Dipper replies, as he's trying to remember the way he took to reach Bill's “grave” in the forest.

He finally does, heading that way.

“So what you gonna do?” Jeff asks.

“I'm going to continue like normal, exploring Gravity Falls and enjoying the hubbub of the forest.”

Jeff leaves after that, feeling slightly awkward.

 

Then Dipper finds Bill's grave.

It's got the axolotl from before sitting on top, which scampers down to Dipper's side, a small stream and pond formed not that far from the statue, which the axolotl scampers through before reaching Dipper's side.

Dipper smiles, reaching out a hand, which he lets the creature scamper up.

“Are you looking after Bill?” Dipper asks, cooing slightly at the cute creature.

It taps his back with its tail, the amphibian seeming to smile.

Dipper sits with Bill for a while, before returning to the Shack for Lunch, the axolotl staying with him, though it quickly clings to Dipper when Mabel tries lifting it off his shoulders, which gets Mabel pouting as Dipper laughs.

“What's their name?” she asks.

Dipper looks at the axolotl, a thought bubbling.

“Well, “Angel” is a gender-neutral name, right?”

Stan raises a brow when he sees, as Rachel gives a slightly disbelieving look as she stands at the table.

Dipper shrugs, sitting down, as Ford enters.

“My, an Ambystoma Mexicanum! Though it's a surprise to see one out of water.”

Dipper smiles as that, as Angel keeps their tail around Dipper's neck, yet slightly preens at the attention.

 

Dipper's room soon has a tank installed, Angel happily swimming about inside, before settling where they can see Dipper…

 

Dipper and Mabel start at Gravity Falls High, though for the first three days it's like everyone is walking on eggshells around the twins.

But then a bully tries mocking Dipper and the dam made of tension breaks, as things return to a sense of “normality”...

 

Dipper arrives in the kitchen to find Pacifica discussing something with Rachel and Richmond.

The next day, Pacifica asks Mabel to marry her after getting Dipper to help set up a picnic in the forest.

And all through that, Dipper ever so slowly starts relying more on Angel, as his muscles get weaker and he starts wearing glasses, using a cane to get around.

 

He still visits Bill.

It's like talking to the statue has lent him a quiet companion, not really minding when it's like Bill's the one talking in his head.

 

But then, Dipper's sight fades into just shapes.

 

He thinks little of it, until he hears the chatting at the kitchen table about things for the wedding.

They wanted to hold it at the start of Summer, before-...

Dipper feels a sense of finality, of understanding, settle over him.

It's as though he'd woken up to what had been true from the start.

_ That's _ why he'd been cared for by Bill.

_ That's _ why Angel came.

_ That's _ why he knew exactly where Bill was…

 

This time, the forest is quiet, as though they can smell the determination and lack of care on Dipper's body.

Dipper has to smile when he sees Bill.

… _ That's _ why Bill has his hand outstretched for a deal.

 

Taking Bill's hand, Dipper says.

“ _ In exchange for your freedom and restoration, I want to be able to live longer. _ ”

The world…

… _ Turns white _ …

 

Bill's world had been dark, entirely.

At first, the only thing he new was anger; anger at the Pines, anger at his Fate, anger at _himself_.

But then, he just felt tired, yet he couldn't sleep, he couldn't feel.

All he knew, was the feeling of slow decay.

But then, there was something cradling him, as he recognised the type of energy wrapping around him.

" _W **h ~~A~~** ~~t~~..._ " his voice emerges, glitched and soft.

There's a soft, white glow, that seems to move with the voice.

" ** _Sixty degrees that come in threes._**

**_Watches from within birch trees._ **

**_Saw his own dimension burn._ **

**_Misses home and can't return._ **

**_Says he's happy. He's a liar._ **

**_Blame the arson for the fire._ **

**_If he wants to shirk the blame,_ **

**_He'll have to invoke my name._ **

**_One way to absolve his crime._ **

**_A different form, a different time._ ** "

Bill feels a tug, as the energy _snaps_ , flying into him as his eye open...

_ Eyes?! _

Bill quickly moves, touching his face...  


_ Move... Face...? _

Bill sits up, looking round as he recognises the forest.  


Before seeing Pinetree.

Emotions fly through him, as he reaches out.

A small splash has him turning, seeing none other than the very being he'd called on.

It scampers over, gently nuzzling Dipper's face, before scampering in a different direction.

Bill frowns as it turns to look at him.

"What?" he growls.

The creature looks at Dipper, then him, before further into the forest.

"Fine..." Bill grunts, grabbing Dipper, before quickly letting go.

Axolotl toddles over, giving Bill a _look_.

"He shocked me!"

"..."

"But-"

A tail slaps his hands.

Bill sighs, before picking up Dipper gingerly, trailing behind Big Furry as they go deeper into the forest.

The world turns darker, the Axolotl shining the way, before it all lightens again and they come to a small cottage in a picturesque clearing, surrounded by tree and flowers, the yellow flowers and plants tucked around the two-floor cottage, making the shape of a pyramid, though areas for the windows and door.

Bill shivers at the open "normality" the house held.

Even if it was shaped like a pyramid.

Entering, The axolotl shows them to a well-furnished living room, a couch on either side, one of which it hops onto.

Bill sets Dipper down on one side of the couch as he sits on the other end.

The Axolotl jumps onto the table and onto Dipper, gills glowing softly, as Bill feels his energy dip slightly.

It jumps back onto the table, then back onto the opposite couch, as Dipper sits up, looking slightly dizzy.

Bill grits his teeth as his hands turn into fists.

... _Why does he feel so angry over that frill-gill touching his Pinetree_...

...

Bill adjusts his sitting position to look more relaxed, crossing one leg over the other as Dipper blinks.

"Huh? Angel?... And who's this guy?!"

"Bill Cipher," Axolotl says.

Dipper gives a small shriek of surprise.

"You _talk_?!"


	4. Exposition!!

"You _TALK_?!" Dipper shrieks.

Axolotl seems to smile, as Bill raises a brow.

"Of course, I'm one of the creatures made by the Great God Axolotl to channel Them." Axolotl replies, "As They decreed, you two have been Bound; when one of you grows weak, the other's energy will strengthen them and vice versa. Humans like calling it a Soulbond, making you Soulmates..."

Dipper sits up at that.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard; your personalities and energy types matched to the point of nearly doing it yourselves, given enough time, but given the effect that was already causing on Dipper's body..."

"What effect?" Bill demands.

Axolotl laughs softly, as Dipper looks at his lap.

"His magic was forcing its way across The Void to you, which meant it started to pull on his actual core. His conscious self may not have noticed your real aid until recently, yet his subconsciousness and magic noticed," Axolotl purrs, as Bill raises his brow.

"About time..." he says, "Of all people... Only the second smart one sees..."

"Eh? But I thought you tried to destroy the world through Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"No, I wanted to make a tiny crack so us Demons trapped on our side could escape and resolve all the problems here to make a world of our own. Didn't you see how the forest went unaffected during Weirdmaggedon? Only people and creatures beyond its borders went through things, as you Humans act as a parasite with all the Taking you do. By driving half of you mad then snatching up the rest, I could remake everything to be more sustainable with my magi, before injecting you back in as a part of that functioning world, not a by-product that would murder it!" Bill cackles, "Not only would we Demons get the world we wanted, but so would you! You'd be worshipping us and letting us do whatever we liked in your world for free! Not a single deal to be found!"

"It's more because you are lonely in a crowd of many, isn't it?" Axolotl states.

Bill switches from his smiley persona to smashing his fist on the table.

" _You shut up_! If you hadn't poked Sixer so much he wouldn't have turned paranoid and fearful of my plans!" Bill yells, "I nearly was a God!"

"Had I not poked him, you would have successfully ruined your chances at finding someone to let into your heart."

"Demons don't have hearts!" Bill snaps.

"You do. Why else would you hang around one of the most conscious species in all of the Universes?" Axolotl smiles.

Bill's mouth clamps shut, before he flops back into his seat, looking over at Dipper, then back at Axolotl.

"So, what now?" Bill asks.

"You will live here, with me," the axolotl replies, "I am always Dipper's cute Angel, after all!"

"Are we allowed outside?" Dipper asks quickly.

"Nope!" the creature seems to grin, popping the end of the word, "Though you _will_ get to see your sister's wedding... Kind of!"

Dipper nods, puzzled, looking at Bill, who seems to have mentally shut down.

Gently, Dipper reaches out, resting a hand on Bill's shoulder.

Bill hisses, as Dipper pulls his hand back, a tingling running through his fingers.

Dipper doesn't realise he is crying until he feels the tears on his face.

"Wh- Hey!" Bill quickly bundles up Dipper, as Dipper clings tightly to Bill.

"I was a brat... I was a brat and you almost..." Dipper starts sobbing, "I can't believe..."

Dipper cuddles closer to Bill, as Bill looks over at the Axolotl.

"You can call me Angel, by the way," it says, hopping back over to try and comfort it's smaller human.

Bill glares at it, before burying his face in the soft locks, a small smile coming to his lips.

He was _apologising_ , _letting down his guard_...

Bill feels warmth in his chest, as he gently kisses Dipper's forehead, feelings of Ownership and Protectiveness towards this small teen making him want this boy even more...

 

Fiddleford feels the air stir as he's partway through his work.

Heading out, he runs the way it came from, ignoring the people watching him as he reaches the forest, pausing to catch his breath, before running on.

Reaching a clearing, Fiddleford pauses, as he approaches the damp rectangle.

He recognises what it is, as he spins round, looking, _searching_ , before running in a direction he hasn't gone for a _very_ long time...

 

Ford has come up for a break, when there comes a thumping on his front door.

Setting down his drink, it's Richmond who answers.

The man who stumbles in, half-screaming, half-panicking, has him on his feet in seconds.

"Fiddleford?!" he exclaims.

Fiddleford turn to look at him, wide eyed, before practically _running_ forwards.

"He's back, oh my god Ford he's back!"

Ford feels his gut drop as he quickly catches his old friend.

"What do you mean? Who's returned?"

Mabel enters, taking one look at them, before pulling out a chair.

"Deep breaths, you're starting to get a panic attack," she says, soon having calmed Fiddleford down.

"What's wrong?" Ford asks.

Fiddleford tries again, though by this point he's in tears.

"I was working on a project at the Manor a-and I felt something going on in the Forest, you know how things have been like that s-since the portal..." he hiccups, "So I went a-and... He's back! It was gone!... Bill's statue!"

Ford and Mabel turn _white_.

"I'm finding Stan and Dipper," she says quickly, as Ford frowns, nodding.

His mind is already churning.

"Show me," he demands, standing, as Richmond is watching, clueless.

"Uncle Ford..." he starts.

"We'll be back in a short while, find Rachel, if you do, try and find Dipper."

Richmond nods, as they rush out, Ford following Fiddleford into the forest...

 

Ford is surprised when he sees how the area has changed since his last visit, including a pond...

Which he has to think over, walking closer.

then he realises there's a cane hidden in the water.

A _very. Familiar. Cane._

Ford quickly plunges his arm in, Fiddleford giving a small shriek of surprise, before running over.

For pulls the cane up, Fiddleford giving Ford a puzzled look, as Ford starts lookning about.

"Hey, Fidd; I think I know what happened to Dipper..."

His grip tightens, as they return to the Shack...


	5. New Life

When they see Ford's expression, then the cane, Stan goes tense as Mabel covers her mouth with her hands.

Rachel's expression turns hard as Richmond's quick to move forwards.

“Bill has Dipper,” Ford says.

“Then we need to find them!” Rachel snaps, “If he is as powerful as I've been told, then he should be about as weak as Dipper right now; they can't have gotten far!”

“But the forest is huge!”

“We can call on one of the local Hunters! There should at least be tracks!” Rachel stated firmly, staring her Uncle-in-Law down.

“You sure found a Keeper; someone able to talk down my brother and cook well?!” Stan says quietly to Roderick.

“That's my Wife you're talking about!” Roderick hisses, elbowing Stan.

Stan doubles over, grinning despite the pain.

“Exactly! I'm glad you're in capable hands!” he laughs, as Mabel goes to find Wendy…

 

Dipper has fallen asleep in his lap.

The one thing Bill had tried to get on his side, was now trusting him enough to sleep in his lap!

Bill wants to cheer, but he doesn't want to disturb his favourite meatsack.

Dipper snuggles closer, as Angel has jumped into their tank, watching from the corner of the living room with that grin Bill hates.

After a while, Bill just lifts Dipper up, entering the hall and looking in each room, for doing the same to the upstairs.

Library, Study, Study, Kitchen and Dining Room…

Aha! Bedroom!

Bill puts Dipper on the bed, before realising something about the rooms, as Angel trundles in.

“The rooms are all bigger on the inside!” Bill grins.

Angel tilts their head, before nodding, then bounding off, pausing for a moment as Bill follows…

 

…Right into a basement.

Bill's eyes widen.

“This is for you to practice magic and train Dipper. Those books also hold certain rituals I know you'll be wanting and needing in future. The ingredients are opposite and self-replenishing, like most  things in this house.”

Bill squeals, jumping right off the steps.

Dangerous magic hidden in picturesque peace! He loves it!

Wait.

“Train Dipper? But he's a human, not a witch?!”

“Were you not paying attention earlier? He has magic, but it's only been accessible recently!”

Bill thinks back, pouting.

“I thought what you meant was his soul energy…”

Angel gives a disapproving look.

“Suddenly I'm not so sure about letting you bed Dipper so your body becomes more than just energy…” Angel states, annoyed.

Bill pouts.

“Oh, come on! Pinetree is my favourite! He and Mabel were the ones to use that scrapbook on Stan so he and I didn't fade away after too long! He's cute and clever and like the equivalent of a humanoid bunny rabbit to most humans!”

Angel pauses at the mental image.

Apparently Bill needs to remember to specify things.

“You mean like a bunny-human, not a humanoid bunny,” Angel states.

Bill hums, before nodding.

“Yeah, where they have just the ears, tail, and sweet disposition,” Bill states, nodding, before going to stalk Dipper's dreams, Angel chuckling.

Apparently Bill doesn't know about “traps” yet…

 

Dipper wakes up on a bed, Bill to one side, reading, as Angel is nowhere to be seen.

“Axy’s in his tank downstairs,” Bill lowers his book, “Had a nice nap?”

Dipper nods, as he sits up.

He does not expect Bill to kiss his cheek.

“Eh?!” he squeals, shooting into a corner as Bill grins.

“I'll leave you to get up! Bathroom's the door on the right!”

Dipper nods softly, before heading through.

Angel's sitting on the bed (a double king sized?!) when he returns, drying his hair with a second towel.

“How does it feel to not be decaying anymore?” Angel asks.

Dipper pauses.

“Um… it's nice…” Dipper says.

“Maybe doing some exchange with Bill might mean you restore anything lost,” Angel says.

Dipper sees his old clothes are gone, but Angel points to a cupboard.

Sighing, Dipper puts the hair-towel around his shoulders, before opening it…

“Why are there only dresses, suits and booty shorts?” Dipper asks, turning.

“I knocked Bill out for about ten minutes then used his fetishes to make your wardrobe. Strictly bedroom stuff is at the back.”

Dipper pauses, before frowning.

“Where's my underwear?”

“Bill's a closet pervert.”

Dipper frowns.

“Even tights?!”

“Try out the dresser.”

Dipper does, frowning when he finds fishnets and light colours.

“I'm a boy.”

“Bill likes traps, just doesn't know that yet.”

“What about him?”

“Oh, his clothing is equally embarrassing for him; you have a pretty strong muscle fetish, which has also affected the outcome of his current form.”

Dipper frowns, before opting for a white dress shirt and the green booty shorts.

After looking in a mirror, he ends up quickly locating thigh-high socks, cheeks red in embarrassment as he could distinctly see the curves he and Mabel shared, though his were more subtle.

When he goes downstairs, he finds Bill cooking.

Though Dipper could already see six things he has wrong.

“Move over! I'll deal with it!” Dipper says, grabbing an apron as he turns down the gas on the hob and oven, quickly flipping the bread over before it turned from toast to ashes, then stirring the beans and flipping the eggs.

“Really, you nearly turned the beans to stodge and burnt the other two parts-”

Dipper stops talking when he realises Bill's staring, a blush on his cheeks as his hand is over his mouth.

Dipper then realises the apron he grabbed is pink and frilly with the words “Compliments to the Chef” on the chest.

Shaking his head, Dipper grabs plates and serves up the food, setting it all up on the dining table.

Bill takes a seat quite quickly, as Angel appears, Bill sighing, before fetching one of the smaller bowls and a box of axolotl food.

Dipper smiles at the sight, as he removes the apron, annoyed when he has to stretch up to reach its peg.

He turns to find Bill suddenly very interested in his food, as Dipper sighs, taking a seat beside him, pausing when he realises that Bill's placed his jacket to one side, sleeves tugged slightly more taught to reveal the muscles beneath.

Dipper flushes as he, too, focuses on his food…

(Angel grins…)


	6. Fucktime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, thanks to the stuff that'll now happen, the rating has Upped.  
> Have fuuu~n, sweeties ( ; w<)~

The tracks run dry in the darkest part of the forest, as it's now obvious one pair was too large for Dipper and the other pair were Angel's.

They return to the Shack, to find an axolotl on the doorstep, holding a note in its mouth.

‘ **Bill + Dipper safe, Bill still trapped until Great God chooses Otherwise** ’ it says, drawn in crayon.

The axolotl chirps, before running off, looking very pleased with itself.

Rachel facepalms.

 

After dinner, Dipper explores, getting distracted when he finds the library, sinking into one of the three plush couches there, before he hears Bill calling.

 

A trap door is open outside the library, Dipper finding Bill below with his jacket to one side and his sleeves rolled up.

“Frills told me I need to teach you about magic beyond the simple human stuff,” Bill grins.

Little does Dipper know, both he and Bill are thinking the same thing;

I'm going to love this…

 

Bill flops down by Dipper, both out of breath after what had been a lesson on magic projectiles had turned into merely the magic equivalent of a water balloon fight.

“”I'm all dirty…” Dipper whines, propping himself up as he realizes that, despite not shaving, he still hadn't got any scruff.

Huh.

Bill chuckles, as he grabs Dipper and teleports them onto the bed Dipper had woken up on.

Which reminds him.

“Bill, are there any other bedrooms?”

Bill hums.

“I saw one, but Angel wouldn't let me go inside, said this is our room…” Bill cuddles closer to Dipper, burying his face in his hair.

Dipper would be enjoying the feeling of Bill's muscles, were it not for a problem that decided to happen with his very-much-teen body.

“I'm just… Going to wash off…” Dipper says, quickly retreating as Bill whines about Dipper letting him get cold.

Though Dipper doesn't see the cracked-open eye as he closes door behind him…

 

The warm water was perfect and, thank god, not the tanked hot water, but the heated-in-the-pipe kind.

Dipper focuses on cleaning off, trying not to think of the discomfort in his waist, before sighing as he's finally clean, but for that one thing.

Rolling his eyes, Dipper mutters a soft curse, before leaning on the wall.

Of course, when he goes through again, Bill will still have those wiry muscles and be on what is meant to be their bed…

Dipper lets out a soft whine as his mind pushes towards the gutter.

He doesn't realize someone's in the room until there's a pair of strong arms pulling him into a firm, naked back.

“Someone's thinking quite dirty thoughts about me…” Bill hums, voice lowered from its usual high pitch to a strong, low growl.

“Y-you’re not helping,” Dipper stammers, as one hand glides down his torso, making Dipper shiver as he's turned to face Bill, a hand gently moving to pump him.

Bill laughs throatily, as he mutters a string of Latin, lifting Dipper up against the wall.

Dipper instinctively grabs Bill with his knees, as he feels a finger slide into his ass, more Latin muttered, which has Dipper moaning at the feeling of emptiness, though Bill is still pumping him, a pointy grin on his face.

“May I?” he chuckles.

Dipper whimpers, slapping Bill's shoulder, before he's quickly to slammed down, Dipper letting out a half-scream, half-moan as Bill plunges inside.

“Holy shit, Pinetree, you're that much of a virgin?” Bill asks.

“Of course I am, didn't you see the amount of ridicule I get with everyone else?” Dipper gasps, “Fuck…”

Bill chuckles, as he supports Dipper by pushing his upper body into the wall with one hand and moving the other hand from Dipper's dick to his thigh.

The feeling of Bill moving inside him has Dipper tightening and relaxing his thighs on Bill's sides, whimpering and gasping at the feeling as Bill grins, enjoying the feeling of Dipper, before lifting Dipper so he can ram in harder, Dipper howling when the movement hits against a certain point inside.

“Bill!” he yelps, hands shooting to grip Bill's shoulders, gasps turning to tiny cries as his hips start twitching, Bill chuckling.

“You're sucking me up, bitch.”

Dipper whimpers.

“Like I'm a bitch,” he chuckles, before whining, “I'm just enjoying the ride!”

Bill chuckles at the pun, as he pulls Dipper down particularly hard, hands on Dipper's waist.

Dipper gives a sharp cry, cum spraying over the pair of them, as Bill increases his thrusts, soon burying himself balls deep as he himself cums, the water washing it away.

The sight of Dipper's pleased face has Bill chuckling, moving Dipper so he's leaning on the wall, butt in the air.

Bill starts lapping up the cum dripping from Dipper, enjoying the whimpers and open sobs of pleasure coming from his soulmate.

“Bill… if you want another round… stop teasing me…” Dipper whines.

Bill chuckles, teleporting them back to their bed, both suddenly dry, but for Dipper's still-open and red butt.

Bill has Dipper put his face in pillows, before leaning over and diving in again.

Dipper whines, hands gripping the covers at the ruthless pace set, Bill's hips slapping his butt as Bill goes as deeply and harshly as he is able, the bed rocking below as Dipper is soon a whining mess.

“I want to breed you, to tie you up and rut into you until all you can say is my name, all your thoughts are of my dick and me fucking you, be it on the kitchen counter, on this bed, after training in the cellar, you are only mine to have, to keep, to hear and feel and fuck.”

Dipper cums with a cry, as Bill ruts into him, before finally cumming himself…

  
  
Bill was surprisingly cuddly after sex, though Dipper liked it, the warmth of Bill and their blankets making him feel sleepy, though he still is curious.

"What does this make us?" Dipper asks softly, after a moment of trying to sort his thoughts.

"Well... It's a matter of perspective..." Bill hums, "We could be friends with benifits, or... Learn to love?"

"Well..." Dipper starts.

" _Sixty degrees that come in threes._

_ Watches from within birch trees. _

_ Saw his own dimension burn. _

_ Misses home and can't return. _

_ Says he's happy. He's a liar. _

_ Blame the arson for the fire. _

_ If he wants to shirk the blame, _

_ He'll have to invoke my name. _

_ One way to absolve his crime. _

_ A different form, a different time. _ "

"You've said that before," Bill states, as Dipper squeaks at the appearance of the axolotl.

"His different form is for his Redemption," Axolotl states.

"Demons can't be Redeemed," Bill states flatly.

Axolotl tilts their head.

"Or you've just purposefully forgotten _they can_!" the creature smiles, before leaping over to the tank, landing in it with a _splash_ as Angel regains control of their body...


	7. Getting Used to It

Dipper tried out wearing one of the dresses the next day, blushing lightly when he sees how the pastel-blue dress shows off his more feminine features with the white ruffles on the edges, fluffing out on his shoulders like little wings.

Dipper blushes when he realises that bending over just so gives a perfect view of the gold panties he was wearing beneath skin-coloured leggings, having purposefully used garter-belts so he didn't have to keep pulling his skirt down.

Sighing, Dipper heads downstairs, finding Bill had somehow, with Angel wrapped around his shoulders, made buttered toast and scrambled eggs. as his arms were bare in the short-sleeved dress shirt, a vest over the top with his usual bow tie, black jeans on his legs, though his feet - like Dipper's - are bare.

"Morning..." Dipper hums, fiddling with the coffee machine.

"Beside you."

A cup of coffee with just the right colouration from creamer sits by Dipper's arm, Dipper blinking, before picking it up with a smile, taking a sip.

"Thank you," Dipper says, voice soft and smile content.

Heading back into the living room, Dipper's feet sink into the soft carpet as he searches through the shelves, humming when he finds a Scrabble set.

"Game?" he asks, holding it up.

"Sure, Pinetree!" Bill grins, setting his honey-and-lemon tea on the coffee table, opposite Dipper's Coffee.

They sit down, though after a short while, Bill chuckles.

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

"Undo some part of your clothing if the other has a higher point amount on their turn."

Dipper looks at Bill with a raised brow.

"When you win all the time?"

Bill grins, as Dipper caves.

"Fine..."

 

Indeed, Dipper manages to get Bill to remove his tie and sleeveless jumper, as well as unbutton the first buttons of his shirt, as well as take off his belt, but it's Dipper who loses his garter belts, tights and half-unbuttoned his dress.

"Say hello to a whopping 33 in comparison to your 26!" Bill grins, setting down the word "Yankee".

Dipper looks at it in shock, as Bill winks.

"How about a cute pair of panties?!" Bill grins, "I'll remove my shirt if you get the next word!"

Dipper pouts, as he hooks his fingers under his skirt, tossing the gold panties onto the table.

It's not long after that Dipper loses, dress now relying on his frame to remain on, as Dipper stands, looking at the clock as Bill's happily sitting, shirt and vest off.

"Snack time?" he says, confused.

"Time flies when you're having fun," Angel/Axolotl grins from the safety of their tank, as Dipper turns to enter the kitchen, only Bill catching the wink sent his way.

Bill gives a subtle thumbs up in reply, as he watches sneakily from the doorway.

When Dipper's part way through cutting up vegetables for a stew, Bill saunters in.

"Y'know... I get a _very_ nice view from here..." he hums.

"Eh?" Dipper asks, before pausing as a pair of hands grab his waist. "H-huh?"

Bill chuckles, rubbing the tent in his trousers against him, before reaching down, checking if Dipper needed to be refilled with lube, smirking when he finds Dipper still open and wet.

"B-Bill, I need to c-cook..." Dipper whines, as Bill cackles softly, moving the food things aside as he leans Dipper onto the marble counter-top, raising Dipper's skirt as he moves his tongue to lick around Dipper's entrance, Dipper hissing softly at the weird feeling, before squealing loudly as Bill's teeth grip one of his buttcheeks, hands moving to grip his thighs, as Dipper's legs jerk.

"W-what..." Dipper whines.

"Experimenting; so far successful," Bill smirks, nibbling and kissing around the bite, before doing the same to Dipper's other butt-cheek, ghosting his breath over the beautiful, gasping rosette between Dipper's cheeks, before finally dipping his tongue in,

Dipper arches his back, moaning.

"B-Bill..." Dipper whines.

Bill chuckles, as he garners a taste of the slick inside Dipper...

Only to retract his tongue when he realises how it tastes, eyes widening as his pants grow tighter than before.

" _I'm gonna fuck your brains out_ ," Bill growls, shooting up as he yanks his dick out and shoves it in with a low growl, Dipper yelping as he falls further over the counter, looking at Bill in surprise as Bill starts thrusting, Dipper giving little yelps and whines at the feeling of Bill smashing into his prostrate in short, sharp thrusts.

Bill grins, hands on the edge of the counter-top as he uses it to help force himself as far as he can into Dipper, as Dipper writhes and wails beneath him.

"Bi- Bi- _Bill_!" Dipper gasps, as he feels how sensitive his behind has become, overstimulation running riot as he grabs at the table, before just resting his hands over Bill's, trying to press back as his end comes close.

"Close?" Bill asks.

"Ye- Nn- Yes..." Dipper stammers, as Bill pulls back surprisingly far, before harshly thrusting in again, as Dipper _wails_ , cum spilling onto the counter-top, before spilling over the side, as Dipper feels Bill start doing the long, strong thrusts, his chest still heaving as the afterglow is sparkling over fresh arousal, as Dipper gives a whine.

"If you're going to fuck me, at l-least do it so I can see you!" Dipper whines.

Bill gives a low growl, as Dipper finds himself being flipped over and his back pressed into the counter, legs automatically locking tight around Bill's waist as Bill thrusts in, Dipper cursing softly at the feeling, not finding it hard to regain his erection.

"D-deeper, _Bill~_!" Dipper whines, " _More_..."

Bill chuckles, as blue locks with brown.

Dipper feels his arousal curl up tighter as anticipation and the sight of Bill's open, cheery hunger, looking down to see how Bill's length was disappearing inside his own pliant body.

A chuckle brings his eyes back to Bill's face, as he lean forwards slightly.

"Having fun?"

Dipper can't help but give a small, strangled whine, as Bill lets out an low, chilling laugh, that has Dipper gasping as it actually make him feel _warmer_.

" _Yes..._ " Dipper hisses, Bill laughing softly once more.

"Loving how I'm buried inside you, how I'm making you _mine_ with every thrust..." Bill purrs, Dipper.

"Please, please, fill me up, fuck me, Bill, _Bill_!" Dipper moans, before covering his mouth, eyes wide, as Bill's face has morphed into shock.

The shock turns into a gentle, teasing smile.

"Maybe somewhere more comfortable, then, my cute pet..." he hums, kissing Dipper's lips, before lifting Dipper up, still inside.

Dipper whines, wrapping his arms around Bill's neck as he's carried through and lain on the coffee table.

"Bill, you stopped moving~..." Dipper whines, slightly annoyed.

"Any you're _beautiful_ ," Bill hums, "Tell me more about how much you want it, my sweet."

Dipper whines, as Bill starts on languid, undeniably firm thrusts.

"I want it, want you to fuck me, want your dick, want your cum, want your love, want _you_!" he begs, "Fill me, fuck me, make me lose control, _Bill_!"

Bill starts speeding up again, as Dipper's hands fly above his head, the table to long for him to be able to grip the other side, the sides to wide for a comfortable grip as Dipper begs and whines, trying to stiffle himself by biting his lips, to regain _control_ , though all he can seem to focus on is the heat flooding from his lower regions, on the way his spine crackles and gut twists, on how he doesn't want this to stop, how _addictive_ Bill is.

Bill purrs, as Dipper throws his head back, pulling Bill's own head down towards the exposed jugular.

"Bite me! Please! Bill! I want it!" Dipper demands, as he feels himself at the edge once again.

Bill chuckles, as he licks Dippers neck, loving how it immediately has Dipper spasming and tightening his legs around Bill's waist, trying to get him to the hilt as filthy moans and gasps leave swollen lips, Bil purring into milky skin, as he can feel Dipper quaking beneath him with unreleased pleasure, as Bill moves to kiss the swollen lips he catches sight of, flushed red and plump and open to reveal the pink tongue lolling over lower teeth, which combine with hooded eyes to create the perfect appearance of Bill's ideal, human poster-doll.

Bill chuckles.

"Beg me, Pinetree, tell me, Starlet, how deep you want my teeth in your throat," he chuckles.

"M-make me _bleed_! Make me _cum_! Bill, ple-" Dipper cuts himself off with a sharp cry of ecstacy and pain as Bill feels the front of his shirt getting coated in cum, the sharp tang of sweet, irresistible blood beneath his lips like extra fire to that already in his veins.

Pulling back, Bill lets out a low, silken groan, admiring his work as it has blood trailing onto Dipper's shoulder, spreading onto the table as each beat of Dipper's heart has a little more squirting out each time.

Bill's orgasm bursts through three thrusts later, as he ruts through his orgasm, growling softly as Dipper moans, enjoying every bit of it.

Pulling out, Bill kisses and sucks on the new wound, magic curling up to heal it, though it leaves behind a gold triangle, Bill raising a brow.

"I hope you don't mind I've _actually_ marked you? Like, magic-claim-tats marked you?" Bill mumbles, happily resting on his Pinetree's torso, dick resting beside the open, leaking entrance he'd just used.

"M- W- Eh?" Dipper asks, clearly not fully with it, as he looks at Bill, before grumbling, "I'll give any fucks later, I just wanna calm down my heart-rate, then eat..."

Bill chuckles.

"Very well, my little Starlet," Bill purrs, pecking Dipper's lips, before standing, going to make them their next meal, feeling oddly warm and glowy, like Stanford Pines could even smash through the front door and Bill would only be able to give a cheery hello before continuing to make food for his little Starlet.

Angel hops onto the kitchen counter, curling their tail around their feet like a cat.

"Had fun?" they ask.

"Yup!" Bill smiles, as he easily wipes the counter and floor clean, before continuing the meal preparations Dipper had abandoned, soon having a pot of soup bubbling happily in the pot, as Bill cleaned the blender, tidying up after himself as he went; he'd usually would use his magic to clean but-.

Wait.

Bill pauses in setting the blender back in it's usual place, as the cheery fog lifts at last.

"Angel, what _exactly_ does Ax want out of us fucking?" he frowns.

Angel tilts their head.

"I havve no idea what you mean," Angel replies breezily, happily moving over to the tank set up in the kitchen.

Bill chuckles.

"Oh, no, you're _hiding_ something, and I _hate_ secrets!" Bill grins, as he quickly strides over, grabbing Angel's tail before the water critter could escape.

Angel grabs the edge with their paws.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm just Dipper's cute little Angel! I just channel the Great Axolotl! Don't go tuggin' my tail over something I don't actually know!"

Bill grunts, letting go before the Axolotl could detach their tail.

"Urgh, Axolotl taste horrible, anyway," Bill grumbles.

Angel gives Bill a shocked expression.

"You wouldn't!"

Bill raises a brow.

"When it comes to what is Mine, _yes_ , I _would_."

Angel pouts.

"Look, I just know the Great Axolotl made you two Soulmates for some reason, that they want you two swapping energies with sex for a long while, maybe even starting a Hive, or whatever it is you Demons make when reproducing!"

Bill's brows furrow.

"It is called a Hive..." he grumbles, "But what...?"

The egg-timer goes off, telling Bill the soup's cooked, Bill grumbling under his breath as he turns off the hob and pours the soup into two large bowls, having already given Angel their food before doing the washing up.

Carrying the prepared food through, Bill carefully manoeuvres around Dipper to a clear patch of the coffee table in their lounge, Dipper opening his eyes with little sniffles.

"Food?" he asks.

"Yup," Bill smirks.

Dipper grumbles, holding his arms up.

Bill tugs Dipper into his lap, before settin him y his side on the couch, taking care of his Pinetree.

Dipper pecks Bill's cheek in a silent thanks, as he tries to move, giving a small noise as his body complains.

"My butt hurts..." he grumbles, "So does my back; you went too hard."

"Here," Bill hums, gently putting his own food down to gently get at Dipper's mark, kissing it gently.

Dipper hums, beforegivig a little sigh.

"What is that?" he asks.

"The mark I gave you can act as a way for me to lend you some more of my energy and focus yours; it's like an insta-heal, as long as we're both at a good amount of power."

"Mark?"

"When I healed you, because we were fucking..." Bill hums.

Dipper shoots Bill a glare.

"I'm too tired; we're eating, then I'm napping, then we're _talking_ about this!"

Bil chuckles softly.

"Yes, your Highness!" he smirks.

Dipper pouts, as Bill gently lifts Dipper's food into his lap, so he didn't have to move his back too much.

The rest of the day is peaceful, as Bill reads in the library whilst waiting for Dipper to reawaken, Angel staying in their tank in a sulk over Bill trying to force such valuable information out of him without something equally as good in return...

Not that he _had_ any thing Angel wanted, that is...

( _Dipper_ , on the other hand...)


	8. Morning After

The next morning, Dipper wakes with a feeling of itchy annoyance, as well as an empty rear.

Getting up, Dipper stumbles to look in the mirror to see exactly how much damage was done, having found his biting kink the day before.

He could also vaguely remember something about a mark and-...

...

What was that sitting over his jugular? Like, right where Bil had first bit him?

And why were there no other _red_ marks on his skin, despite Dipper quite specifically remembering when Bill bit his hip and raking his nails on Dipper's legs while Dipper was riding him? They'd all turned into scars, a silverish sheen on Dipper's pale skin.

Dipper takes a breath, before going to grab some clean clothes and a shower.

The door, at that point, opens, revealing Bill.

"Hmm? Oh! Morning, Pinetree!" Bill grins.

Dipper quirks a brow, straightening from his place over his drawers of clothing.

"E-eh?! What did I do?!" Bill asks, surprised.

"I'm all healed and it's all scarred, despite the speed of healing. Care to explain?" Dipper states, tone unamused.

"Well! It's what happens with mating marks, right?" Bill hums, shrugging as he ditches the towel for black boxers, tan jeans and a plain red top, the fabric loose, yet still hugging Bill's muscles in just the right ways.

"Mating marks?" Dipper asks.

"Yeah! We're already soulmates, from Axy's influence, so it seems my magic wanted to go beyond just healing you and leaving a mating - also known as claiming - mark!"

"O...K..." Dipper pouts, turning back to his clothes.

"You can put one on me, if you want!" Bill grins, "Mating marks are like our version of Wedding Rings, or whatever - though definitely a lot stronger than your so-called Ceremonies!"

Dipper looks over his shoulder.

"How would I do that?"

"By biting me! How else?!"

Dipper drops the clothes as he looks in surprise at Bill, before pouting.

"Just for that, we're not having sex today."

"WHAT?! Oh, _Come o~n,_ Dipper..." Bill whines.

Dipper decides to skip the shower, Yanking on a cropped, white jacket with a high collar and gold buttons, gold fishnets and white booty-shorts with a gold belt.

Bill _whines_ ; Dipper's neck is completely exposed in that outfit!

Then Dipper decides to step into white, high heeled boots.

Bill is internally _dying_ at the new outfit.

Dipper raises a brow, as he locates the gold collar he'd found in his side-cupboard yesterday, clipping it around his neck.

"Come on, then; living room, talking and no sex for the whole day!"

Bill pouts like a petulant child.

"You can't mark someone without making them at least _horny_ first..." he grumbles.

Dipper hides a smirk, as they head into the corridor.

"So..." Dipper hums.

Bill grumbles, as he takes Dipper into his office, sitting him in one of the wheelable chairs behind his desk.

Bill grabs a scroll from the many books, scrolls and carved slabs in the shelves of the room, before placing it on the dark brown desk, unrolling it to show two blobs, arrows forming a circle with them, Demonic runes and text surrounding it all with many other side-notes in various ciphers.

"Here," Bill pouts, "Whilst mating, it is customary that if one partner wishes to keep the other, it is traditional for the duo - or trio or whatever - to bite eachother, the closer it is to a vein or one of the three weak points, which then decides on the type of pair they are. If they are soulmates, the mark will ultimately happen at one point or other, given the nature of the mating shtick resulting in a stronger connection between the two souls in the long run, sometimes even opening up new methods of communication, such as telepathy or being able to see through the eyes of the other if one is asleep and the other is awake."

"OK..." Dipper hums, "That doesn't tell me squat about the mark on my neck, apart from what you've already said."

Bill chuckles, as he goes on.

"It depends on where you bite me for that; if it is in the same place, if it's the opposite end of the body..." Bill chuckles, leaning forwards, " _If it's on my di-_ "

Dipper puts a finger over Bill's smiling mouth, the top knuckle pressing lightly against Bill's teeth.

"How do I tell where to bite?"

Bill hums.

"It should be a feeling, or I'll instinctively move your head closer to that area or something - it's slightly different for everyone."

Dipper hums, as he thinks.

"So you _do_ have to be horny for it to work - that's not a lie?"

Bill chuckles, pressing his hands on the desk as he moves his face closer to Dipper's.

"Yup, so your earlier statement about no sex today... Rings _false_."

Dipper smirks.

" _Try me_ ," Dipper hums, as he pushes Bill into his chair, casually straddling his soulmate, cocking his head slightly to let the light catch his mark.

Bill's mouth opens slightly, as Dipper _purrs_ , rocking gently in Bill's lap.

"I'm thinking I should have probably said this sooner."

Dipper _smirks_.

"Y'think?" he replies, running his fingers over Bill's chest, as he feels Bill start to grow hard beneath him, working Bill's shirt off with a small purr, Bill throwing his shirt over his desk with little to no regard for it in the face of the Starlet in his lap.

Dipper slides off Bill, keeping his hands on clothed skin as Bill bites his knuckle to suppress another moan beyond a simple " _Fuck_!" as Dipper looks through hooded, playful eyes at Bill.

Moving his hands from Bill's hips to his knees, Dipper opens Bill's legs, shuffling in between and leaning forwards, teeth grabbing the zip on Bill's trousers, pulling down to reveal the bulge in Bill's black boxers as his nose ghosts against Bill's abdomen, feeling through it how Bill's breath hitches for a millisecond.

Licking his lips, Dipper moves his hands back up to tug the trousers and boxers to Bill's ankles, as he runs his tongue up the underside of Bill's cock, swirling the head with the tip of his tongue, before taking as much as he can.

For a short while, Dipper only gives small bobs, not able to take the whole thing as Bill moans, winding his free hand into Dipper's hair...

...Before forcing him down, Dipper's gag reflex spiking for a millisecond, before Dipper swallows, noise of surprise running up Bill's length.

Dipper rolls his eyes, as he seems to be watching Bill intently, even through the tears brought from the rough treatment, which push Bill to the edge even faster.

But then , Dipper lifts off, smacking Bill's hand away as he bites into the skin above Bill's right hip, blood filling his mouth as Bill moans, as Dipper tugs at Bill's cock with his right hand...

Before pulling from a breast pocket a cock ring that he snaps on quickly, locking it in place. Bill's eyes widening as Dipper stands.

"It's not sex if neither of us orgasm."

"W- No, Dipper!" Bill exclaims, as Dipper pockets the key...

 

For the rest of day, Dipper treats Bill's predicament casually, as though there _i_ _sn't_ a problem in Bill's pants that wants to be solved.

Then, when the clock hits midnight, when Bill's once again unsuccessful in removing the ring, Dipper locates him, completely naked.

"It's no longer the day I said..." he hums, as he unlocks the cock ring, Bill mumbling.

"I'm going to have to punish you, Pinetree..." he growls.

"Really?" Dipper smiles, face angelic, "Aren't you still turned on by how devious I can be?"

Bill chuckles.

"Yes," he replies, "But it's bad to try and cock-block your own _mate_ , for _so long_ , correct?"

Dipper laughs softly, Bill ill humming.

"Open~..." he purrs.

Dipper obeys, as his mouth is guided back onto Bill's cock...

Before he finds it replaced with a dildo, which was tied in with a gag, the pair back on Bill's bed as Dipper finds his hands bound to the headboard, Bill behind him.

Then the dildo starts to vibrate, as Bill slides into his behind.

Dipper moans, the combined feelings stirring together, as Bill _chuckles_.

Before going long, hard and fast, Dipper finding himself crying out with every breath, trying hard to breathe through his nose, as he is pushed forwards, the slap of skin on skin filling the air as Bill somehow maintains the relentless pace.

"It may not seem like punishment now... But you'll see..." Bill chuckles, as he leans over Dipper, the younger male moaning, before his mark his kissed.

Pleasure rushes like fire through him, as Bill's pace only makes Dipper tighten around the cock in him, tears running with drool as he bucks against Bill, cumming hard onto the bed.

Bill continues to thrust, even through his own first orgasm, forcing Dipper through a second orgasm with the relentless pace on his behind and mouth, before a pressure snaps around the base of Dipper's dick, the gag removed as Dipper _moans_.

He's brought to the edge of his third orgasm...

...Yet it doesn't happen, Dipper starting to tremble and moan violently as Bill chuckles, cumming a second time inside Dipper.

"Bill _please_ , oh _fuck_ Bill! Bill! Bill! Please! Wanna cum! Bill!" Dipper begs, as the pleasure has dots in his vision, as his skin feeling hot and tight and muscles cramping, the pain adding to the pleasure as Dipper is reduced to a whining, pleading, _moaning_ mess with overstimulation.

"Not until I've cum for the fifth time, my _favourite_ Pine _slut_."

Bill cums a third time, sweat loosening his grip slightly, as Bill continues to thrust, Dipper practically screaming for release, eyes and mouth wide as the dick up his ass continues to pound in, coming a fourth time as Dipper can feel Bill is using magic to stop any cum leaking free, Dipper looking down with a jerk to be able to glance at the slightly fattened gut he had, before jerking it up again with the next wave of pleasure, drool joining the tears as he feels like all he can focus on is _Bill's cock_ , the _pleasure inside_ , the _heat_ in his gut from both himself and the added liquids.

Bill finally cums for the fifth time, as Dipper's released entirely with Bill pulling out, Dipper collapsing on the bed as a jerking mess with cum spilling out hard and fast, cock flushed and red as Dipper _screams_ , filling the room with his voice as the dots turn to white light...

....Before _nothing_...

 

Angel chuckles, curled up in their tank in the living room as he senses through the spells on the house exactly how _loud_ Bill had managed to make Dipper scream.

"I think I can understand a deal, if Dipper is so eager for affection..." he hums, remembering the writing desk in Dipper's room, using the power leant by Axolotl to conjure a full writing set, before curling up for a nap...


End file.
